100 Yen Kisses
by neko-nya
Summary: In which Aomine charges for kisses. Takes place during their second year of Teikou. AoKi drabbles


100 Yen Kisses

The Beginning

The first time it happens, neither of them expect it.

"Oi, Kise, lend me 100 yen, would you? I'm thirsty."

The unthinking perpetrator.

"What? Use your own money, Aominecchi."

The unsuspecting victim.

"C'mon, model-san. Surely you're getting paid enough to spare me a little change—especially since I so kindly stayed behind to play 1-on-1 with you."

"Geez, fine." Rummaging through the outer pockets of his duffle bag, he pulls out a coin and hands it over. "Here."

"Oh, so generous. Thanks," Aomine says, giving him a peck on the lips.

The two of them freeze, their faces growing redder by the second and jaws agape.

"My bad. I had the thought and my body just moved on it's own," Aomine explains, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"O-oh."

After a long pause, Aomine straightens up and clears his throat. "…so, you wanna go out?"

* * *

Confirmation

"So that's what happened," Kise concludes his story.

Midorima doesn't answer immediately. Instead, he pushes his glasses up and frowns. "Why are you telling me this?"

Wide amber eyes blink. "I—eh? You're so mean, Midorimacchi!"

"Why are you even here, Kise?"

He slumps over Midorima's desk. "It's because I couldn't find Momocchi or Kurokocchi and you're Aominecchi's classmate. I wanted to ask you if you think he's just joking around?"

Midorima frowns, looking a little more sympathetic than before. "I wouldn't know something like that. But I do know that the lucky item for Gemini today is a coin purse. Here," he hands over a frog shaped coin purse.

"Huh? Oh, how cute. Thank you!"

"Kise?" Aomine calls from the hallway. "There you are. I walked all the way over to your class only to find you gone. Get over here."

He can feel his face heating up but obeys anyway. "I'll see you later, Midorimacchi. Thanks for the coin purse!"

The second he gets out of the classroom, Aomine slings his arm around his neck and puts him in a mock-headlock. "A coin purse, hmm? That's pretty appropriate."

"What are you talking about? You're messing up my hair, Aominecchi," Kise complains.

Letting go, Aomine holds out his hand. "100 yen, please."

"What!?"

"You should take good care of your lover, right?" Aomine says as they enter the stairwell.

"L-lover!?" Kise's face flushes. "This feels more like extortion," he exclaims, digging through his pockets for change. "Here!"

Aomine grins. "There's a good boy." He gives him a quick peck on the lips and makes his way down the stairs.

Shoulders slumping, he raises a hand up to his lips and mutters to himself, "Lover? He was serious then?"

"It sounds like it," a voice says from beside him.

"Whoa! Kurokocchi! When'd you get here!?"

"I've been standing here for a while now, Kise-kun."

* * *

Just In Case 

"Don't worry, Murasakibaracchi, I'll get this," he says, placing his own popsicle onto the counter.

Murasakibara perks up. "Really? Thanks, Kise-chin!"

"It's the least I can do for always borrowing your notes."

"That'll be a total of 550 yen, please," the cashier says.

Kise takes out the coin purse and is about to empty it out when he pauses. After thinking about it for a long moment, he mutters a soft apology and fishes out his wallet and hands over a 1000 yen note instead.

The coin purse Midorima gave him quickly fills up.

* * *

Consultation

They're sitting at Maji Burger, waiting for the others when he asks, "Momocchi, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ki-chan?"

"Do you think Aominecchi's serious?"

"I still can't believe you're playing along with this paying for kisses thing," she answers, sipping thoughtfully on her milkshake.

He grins. "I think it's kinda cute—so long as the price doesn't increase."

Momoi laughs and shakes her head. "You can boycott Dai-chan if the price goes up."

"I could complain about the poor customer service."

"Or leave an angry review online."

"Maybe I'll ask for a refund." After recovering from his laughter, he lets out a sigh. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Well, I guess if there's anything you can count on Dai-chan for, it'd be how stupidly honest he is," Momoi says. "He's never had any tact so you can probably take most of what he says for face value, you know?"

Kise perks up. "That's what I thought as well, but I feel better hearing it from you, Momocchi."

"Oh, there you guys are," Aomine calls out from a little ways away.

"What took you so long, Dai-chan?"

"Aomine-kun got distracted," Kuroko explains.

Huffing, Aomine sets down his tray and takes a seat. "I couldn't help it. There was this poster of Mai-chan and I had to take a look. I swear, her boobs keep getting bigger and bigger," he says, making cupping motions with his hands in front of his chest.

"That's too much information, Aomine-kun," Kuroko complains.

The two of them exchange knowing looks before bursting into laughter again.

* * *

That Embarrassing Thing

"Aominecchi, the reason you're always broke is because you keep buying magazines of Mai-chan," Kise teases.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it from you. It's an essential item for daily life, got it? Essential," Aomine grumbles back, bringing his things to the counter.

Grabbing a few items of his own, he walks over to where Aomine is when he sees the cashier picking up the gravure magazine to scan, revealing a thinner magazine underneath. Curious, Kise looks over Aomine's shoulder. "Hmm? What else'd you buy? More dirty mags?"

Aomine immediately turns around and tries to block his view. "Wait, you idiot, don't look—"

Spurred on, he glances down at the counter only to see his own face staring back at him. "_Oh. _Hey, Aominecchi, that's—"

"Don't say it!"

At the sight of the other's redden face, he can feel his own cheeks heating up. "Somehow, seeing you embarrassed is making me embarrassed too."

"Shut up! I'm not embarrassed! I'm just—I'm going on ahead!" Aomine blurts, making a run for the door.

"What? Wait for me!"

* * *

Prepared

"Kise-kun, is Aomine-kun still charging you for kisses?" Kuroko asks.

"Yep! But look at this," he says, holding out his coin purse. "I'm super prepared!"

"No, that's not the point I was trying to get at."

"Hey, if it isn't Tetsu and Kise—I'll just take this," Aomine says, fishing a 100 yen coin out and giving Kise a quick kiss. "Thanks."

Kise's face reddens. "Aominecchi, not in front of Kurokocchi!"

"Why? It's only Tetsu. He doesn't mind, right?"

Completely deadpan, Kuroko answers, "I do mind. Very much so. Please stop it."

Aomine grins. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"You're the worst, Aominecchi," he complains. "Sorry, what were you saying earlier, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko shakes his head and smiles. "No, it's nothing. You two look happy together."

"What? Don't say such weird things, Tetsu!"

* * *

Purchase

He's sitting in Aomine's house and waiting for his drink when he pulls out his coin purse. Shaking the purse and peering in, he's surprised to find that he's almost out of 100 yen coins. "I would've sworn I had more. I guess it was full of 500s," he mutters to himself.

Suddenly, there's weight on his shoulder. "Kise," a voice says right next to his ear. "Tea's ready. Don't move or I'll spill it."

Kise jolts and freezes, not wanting to have boiling hot liquids spilt onto him. "Aominecchi?"

Without warning, Aomine leans his full weight onto him, causing the both of them to tumble over. Kise lets out a scream and closes his eyes, waiting for the tea to hit him.

Nothing comes.

Aomine starts laughing and he glances over to see that the other boy was empty-handed. He can feel tears prickle at his eyes. "You're seriously a terrible person."

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. Don't cry. C'mon, I'll kiss it better, okay?"

He closes his eyes at the kiss. Pulling out a 500 yen coin, he passes it over to Aomine and waits to see what will happen.

Aomine looks at the coin and pulls Kise into a deep kiss. When they finally pull apart, panting, he digs through his pockets and holds out his hand. "Here."

Kise opens his hand and blinks when four coins fall onto his palm. "Eh? Change?"

"It's 100 yen a day, right?"

"What is this, a business?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Thank you for your patronage."

"Cut it out, Aominecchi!"

* * *

Encouragement

"Kise, you seem to be doing very well lately," Akashi notes.

Kise grins. "Thanks! Work's been slow so I've had a lot more time to practice."

"Has Aomine been treating you well?"

At this, he pauses and blinks. "Huh? Yeah, we play one-on-one after school all the time. I still can't beat him but it's lots of fun?"

Akashi chuckles and shakes his head. "I see. That's good to hear. Keep up the good work," he says, handing Kise something. "Let me do my part to encourage you as well."

Kise looks down to see a 100 yen coin.

He's still standing there when Aomine walks over and spots the coin. Swiping it, he leans in for a kiss and furrows his brow at the lack of reaction from the blond. "Is something wrong?"

"I think Akashicchi just bought me a kiss?"

Aomine makes a horrified face and quickly starts wiping his lips off with the back of his sleeve.

* * *

Refund

A month into their relationship, Aomine finds him at his locker in the morning. "Mornin'"

He turns around and smiles. "Good morning, Aominecchi."

"So I've got this thing…" Aomine mutters, pulling something out of his bag.

Kise blinks and leans over to take a better look. It's a jar full of coins and he takes a step back. He's been giving Aomine 100 yen every day since they started dating. To return them all could only mean one thing. Tears well up in his eyes as he closes his locker. "But I don't want it to end…"

"What? Kise?"

"I said I don't want to!" he blurts, making a dash for his classroom.

Left alone, Aomine blinks. "…what?"

"That was a low blow, Aomine-kun," a voice says from beside him.

"Whoa! Tetsu! When'd you get here!?"

"How rude. I've been here all along."

* * *

Hiding

"Murasakibaracchi, if Aominecchi comes looking for me, tell him I'm not here, please," he begs.

"Hmm? Why are you hiding from Minechin?" Murasakibara asks.

Kise waves him off. "Just because."

"Oi, Murasakibara, have you seen Kise?" Aomine suddenly asks from the door. "I've been looking for him, but he's not in his usual spots."

Pausing, the taller boy glances over at Kise, who's hiding behind a desk. "Hmm…"

"I'll give you all the snacks you want for the next week if you pretend I'm not here!" he whispers.

Murasakibara perks up at the offer, but unfortunately, Aomine follows his gaze over to Kise. "Ah, there you are, you bastard! I can see your hair, Kise! Stop hiding!"

Panicked, he leaps out from behind his desk and jumps out the window into the hallway. "Sorry, Aominecchi! I think I hear someone calling for me! I'll talk to you later!"

"Ha!? What kind of idiot do you think I am!?" Aomine yells, giving chase. "Get back here, you bastard!"

* * *

Chase

He really should've known better than to try to outrun Aomine. Glancing back, he can see the other boy still on his tail. "Why are you still following me!?"

"Because you're still running, you moron!"

Kise looks down the hall and sees Midorima and Akashi walking their way. He's about to dive behind them for safety but then sees the look Akashi sends him. Suddenly stuck between a rock and a hard place, he makes a sharp turn and continues running.

"Oi, Kise, don't think you can get away so easily!" Aomine calls after him.

Pushing his glasses up, Midorima sighs, "What are those two idiots doing? They're being so noisy."

"Isn't it nice that they're so energetic?" Akashi says with a smile. "Clearly, they're not doing enough sets if they still have so much pent up energy. We should give them a special training menu."

"Akashi…"

"Don't worry, Midorima, I'm sure you'll find someone to chase down a hallway in the near future." His eyes flash. "My word is absolute."

* * *

Caught

"I don't wanna hear it!" he yells, running down a flight of stairs.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Aomine shouts, leaping down half a flight of stairs after him.

Reaching one of the building's side exits, Kise bolts for the door. "Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!" With a scowl, Aomine leaps and makes a dive for him just as he reaches the exit.

The two of them go flying out the door and land in a heap outside. After a brief struggle, Aomine manages to pin him down. "Let me go, Aominecchi!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Stop playing dumb!"

"What're you talking about!?"

"I don't wanna break up!"

* * *

Confrontation

There's a pause between them before Aomine growls, "What are you talking about?"

"The money. Why else would you be giving it back? You want a refund for all those kisses, right?" he cries, still squirming and trying to get free.

"What? That's not it, you idiot!"

Kise blinks. "What?"

"I said it's not like that," Aomine repeats, more forcefully this time. "But upon reflection, I can see how it could've been interpreted that way."

He stills for a moment. "Then…what _did_ you mean?"

Averting his gaze, Aomine mutters, "There's 3000 yen in that jar right now. I was thinking I'd match the amount and we'd go do stuff on the weekend or something. I mean, it's been a month and all, and Satsuki won't shut up about how I should do something nice."

"Aww, Aominecchi, you kept track?" Kise asks, touched.

"Yeah, well, don't get me wrong. It wasn't to be romantic or anything. It's just easy to keep track of when you have things to count."

The way Aomine's ears are turning red tells him otherwise.

"Of course, of course. Don't worry, Aominecchi, I doubt anyone would ever mistake you for a romantic sort of guy," he reassures the other.

Aomine scoffs. "Good. So are we going out this weekend or not?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Okay. That's that then."

"…Aominecchi?"

"What?"

"You can get off me now."

* * *

The Date

They're nearly out of money by lunchtime.

"I should've charged you more," Aomine complains as they stand in line at Maji Burger.

"Why are you talking about it like it was my fault?" he whines. "It can't be helped. We live in an expensive city. Besides, you're the one who wanted to see that movie."

"Whatever, it's our turn. C'mon."

The line shifts and they make their way to the cashier. And when the girl tells them their total, Aomine stares at the crumpled bills and coins in his hand for a moment before turning to Kise and saying, "Hey, gimme your wallet."

"What!?"

"What do you mean 'what'!? I don't have enough here!"

"But why do _I _have to cover the extra costs!?"

"Because that was all the money I had! Would you rather starve!?"

"Aominecchi, you're such a tyrant!"

"Just hand it over!"

They end up emptying the little frog coin purse.

* * *

The Date: Part 2

After finishing their meals, the two of them sit at their booth and sigh at their empty wallets.

"So what should we do now, Aominecchi?" he asks.

Aomine grins. "Isn't it obvious? The day's far from over. Let's hit the basketball court."

He perks up excitedly. "Really?"

"Yeah, but first, let's go get some water from a convenience store—your treat."

Kise makes a face. "Me again?"

"Pay for the water and I'll cancel the fee on kisses."

"Really? Deal!"

* * *

Extra: Post-WC

"Oi, Kuroko! Are you okay!?" Kagami asks.

"I can't feel my legs anymore, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says as he lays on the floor, unmoving. "Please carry on without me."

"We can't. You're in the middle of the court, Tetsu."

"Please don't disrespect the dead like that, Aomine-kun."

Kise can't help but laugh at the sight. "Don't worry, Kurokocchi, I'll go fetch us some drinks, okay?"

Momoi looks over. "Do you need any help, Ki-chan?"

"It's fine, Satsuki. I'll go with him," Aomine says before he can answer, wiping the sweat off his brow with his shirt. "Tetsu's in the way so it's not like we can continue till we revive him anyway."

"How rude," Kuroko mutters from the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll still love you, Kurokocchi!" he coos as he digs through his bag.

"No, thank you."

"So mean!"

"C'mon." Aomine rolls his eyes and grabs him by the arm and pulls him out of the court. Glancing back, he asks, "You still have that thing?"

Kise looks down at the frog coin purse and shrugs. "I never got around to getting a new one. It's getting worn out though. Look, the eye's fallen off. I guess that's just what happens with time." He picks out a couple of coins and offers them to the other boy. "Here."

Aomine hesitates. "You know," he starts, "the thing I regret the most from Teiko isn't losing touch with basketball. It's losing touch with you."

He can feel his heart speeding up at the words. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Aomine takes a coin from his hand and leans in for a light kiss. "Give me another chance?"

"Will you leave me behind again?" Kise asks quietly, remembering how their relationship had slowly faded until it became nothing.

"No, never again," Aomine promises. "I'll make sure you're right beside me the whole way this time."

"Then maybe this time, I should be the one charging you for kisses."

At this, Aomine lets out a surprised chuckle. "Hmm? Fine," he drops the coin back into Kise's hand and gives him a kiss, "let's start now."

"Hey! That was _my _money in the first place!"

"Cut me some slack! My wallet's in my bag!"

"Fine, but you're treating me to a meal later!"

"Ha!? No way! That's ridiculously expensive for a kiss!"

"They're my kisses so I get to set the price!"

"There's no way I'm paying that much!"

"How much are you willing to pay then?"

"50 yen?"

"That's all I'm worth to you!?"

"I bought new shoes the other day so I'm low on cash!"

"You're the worst, Aominecchi!"

"I really am. Even so, are you willing to give this terrible guy another chance?"

"...that's so unfair, Aominecchi. How am I supposed to deny you anything when you ask like that?"

* * *

Sitting down by Kuroko, Kagami frowns. "What's taking those two so long…?"

* * *

Nya~

Just a couple of drabbles I wrote after reading one of the one-shots in 'The World Revolves Around You' by Ogawa Chise. I can't believe KnB ended! After that never ending match, it's actually over!

It's been so long since I've posted something on here, I'd forgotten how frustrating the formatting can be. I think I'm going to start making copies of my stuff on AO3 just because it's way easier to edit things there and I won't have to deal with these stupid 'horizontal lines'.

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
